


As it seems

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: After the events of season 4, is anything as Glimmer and Catra thought it was
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	As it seems

It had been a few weeks sense Glimmer and Catra had gotten captured aborad Horde Primes ship. While the two had been staying in a room that was practically a cell to them time was not easy to tell. By paying attention to movement of others and their own sleep patterns they could tell that it had been enough time for both to be worried about the others.

Catra knew that she had burned all the bridges gained across her lifetime they had to start somewhere to have friends again. Helping Glimmer was the only place she could start and after extensively exploring the room Catra had found a spot they couldnt be seen on security. Sliding behind one of the beds she went to join the emotionally battered queen.

“Hey glitt- i mean Glimmer, you sure you want to use what little magic you have on this?” Catra asked with a little bit of concern. Trying her best to not come off as overbearing to Glimmer. “I know your worried about Adora but shes so strong I know she will forgive you.” Catra continued softly.

Glimmer glanced back up to Catra just before begaining the spell. “I said some horrible things to Adora last time we saw eachother Catra, I just... i have to know weither or not shes mad at me and how mad.” Glimmer said her voice strained from spending two weeks away from the kingdom she practically betrayed. The inabilty to be able to jump in thanks to Horde Prime making treating her as a guest who needs to stay was making Glimmer so antsy on wanting to get back and apologize for what happened.

Catra quickly shifted herself to sit right next to Glimmer her tail wrapping around the queens waist. “It took me turning into a evil sociopath for her to cut me out, I’m sure with you just doing your best to protect your kingdom Adora wont hold it against you.” Catra said fairly certain in her words. Catra felt that what got Adora to give up on her was the spite and disregard for logic, so It wouldnt make sense for the princess of power to give up on Glimmer.

Glimmer slowly drew out the spell in a small pool of water they made over a few days so not to be noticed. Over that time Glimmer had felt her emotions become more and more raw with having to hide her feelings from the guards. Glimmer also had bairly enough of the parts of the spying spell to make it work. Slowly placing her finger on it hoping for the best Glimmer said, “Please Adora be ok.”

Over the past few weeks the princess alliance with the limited but very useful help of the newly brought back King Micha had been trying to put the world back toghter. With all the damage the horde had done leading up to the heart of ethira incident most of their efforts had to go into giving the survivors a place to live again with the entire world nearly all destroyed. On the side however there had been a tension building among the princesses and bow with each noticing something was just a little off about Adora. Adora had been participating in combat and talking with everyone just fine, but they all could feel something just that little bit off even if they couldn’t put their collective fingers on it.

Bow decided he had to be the one to go confront Adora about this before asking for everyone’s help. Bow felt like the best friend squad was still strained after all this and hoped to keep Adora stable so they could be all there to welcome Glimmer back home. It wasnt just about that but with how much was going on Bow had to keep his priority’s to simple to rember goals so he wouldnt lose track.

On Adoras way back to her room Bow started walking next to her taking a deep breath that felt like one of the few breaths they had taken recently. “Hey Adora, just thought I’d check in see how your doing.” Bow said with a smile trying to keep up his positivity. Bow knew that at times like this positivity would be needed more then ever.

Adora smiled to him as they walked saying, “Yeah I’m doing fine Bow, just doing what it takes to get Glimmer back home.” Adora walked with purpose down the hall while she did look at Bow the princess of power didnt slow down for him either. Her room was coming up quite soon at this pace.

Bow continued his emotions building beneath the surface, “Hey Adora i know everything’s busy but lets take a day you and me, ever sense what happened youve been so tense.” Bow could see it all over Adora that she needed a break. Winding himself up to to try to force the issue sense he figured Adora wouldnt be in that kinda mood.

As Adora reached her door before Bow could move between her and the entrance she said in a strained kindly voice, “Thanks for offering Bow but look how much is left undone right now. Glimmer needs us more now the every before Bow.” Adora turned and hugged bow tightly to try to show her solidarity, however she couldn’t put her heart into it like before Glimmer got kidnapped. Before Bow could say a word however Perfuma came around the corner and grabbed him by the shirt dragging him off while talking about some meeting he was missing.

Before Adora thought any other princesses could get there she quickly went through the door and closed it behind her. Breathing out a sigh of relief Adora was hoping Bow would forget to ask her to go out again becaues there was so much left to do. Quickly Adora ran to her desk to check on her written orders sense Micha was away for a bit recuperating. Adora was able to read through the reports quickly while crossing out what she views as typing errors including parts refering to herself as a princess.

Just as Adora finished putting away the orders there was a hard knock on her door that busted open the lock. “Oh no, I’m so sorry i did not mean to break that lock.” Scorpia said as she awkwardly shuffled into the room. “Oh Adora there you are ive been looking all over for you man its not easy getting used to castle life.” Scorpia continued to ramble as she fully got into the room.

Adora got up and smiled to greet the newest princess, “Hey Scorpia what can i do for you?” Adora stood at attention wondering what sort of important mission that Scorpia could have for her. From what she knew of Scorpia Adora knew they wouldn’t be taking this lightly.

Scorpia looks a bit nervous as she says, “Look I know I’m new around here and i probably shouldn’t say anything but the way your acting reminds me of how i was with Catra before i finaly left the horde, and for the record i wasnt doing the right thing then.” Scorpia decided to just hug Adora before she says anything else, “I know how hard it can be to see it but I think you need to really consider what all this is doing to you ok?” Scorpia picks up adora in the hug to try to make sure its as good as possible before setting the princess of power down.

Adora was genuinely confused, “I dont know what your talking about Scorpia this is how ive always done things as far back as i can rember.” Adora turned to dig through her new gear while she talked to Scorpia, “Right now we have really important things to be doing i can wait Glimmer cant.” Adora continued to dig through her gear kinda annoyed that everyone was treating her as so soft.

Scorpia nearly reached out to touch Adora but couldnt find the inner strength to do it especially when Adora waved the newest princesses pincer away. While Scorpia had managed to get out of the toxic situation in the horde the newest princess couldn’t find it in herself yet to face someone who had a similar but different issue to the one she had once possessed. Scorpia could tell that while Glimmer was no where near as toxic to Adora as Catra ended up being to herself the princess of powers mindset about things was. With tears forming in her eyes with the realization of how hard Adora was viewing herself Scorpia ran off to inform the others of how badly Adora was not allowing herself to care for themselves. Scorpia had hoped this wasnt the case back when she caught Adora trying to get back to missions soon after they arrived at a spa trip early on to try to get back into top working mental shape.

Adora now alone in her room walked up to the mirror to have a talk with themselves. “Alright Adora you got this, you may have messed up severely so far but I’m sure you can prove yourself to Glimmer and the others somehow. I probably dont deserve to even be up here with thee princesses right now but ill do everything i can to earn the right to stay. I need to make sure Glimmer doesnt have anything bad happen to her no matter what she thinks of me or it does to me.” Sense Adora was alone she could say these things freely without worry of in others having to be distracted with her which in their eyes wasnt even warranted at any time let alone when Glimmer is kidnapped. Adora knew she just had to focus on her promises and mission and everything would be alright.

As Adora got ready to head back out on missions she couldn’t help but wonder why Micha especially was treating her so kindly. She had failed spectacularly in her final mission to Angella and in their promise to bring Glimmer home to him in Adoras mind. All Adora felt she could do though despite screwing everything up sense she came to the rebellion in her mind was work hard even as she constantly felt as though she was undeserving of the kings kindness.

Glimmers tears had come close to breaking up the spell by falling into its source, however she ended up canceling it herself not able to take any more. It was only now that Glimmer realized that sense becoming queen the that she had been so wrong about how Adora saw herself. Glimmer filled with a mix of sadness and anger as she saw just how horrible they had been to Adora.

After Double Troubles little talk to her and Scorpia leaving Catra knew she had messed up bad enough that it couldn’t have been much worse. Seeing Adora like this however truly brought that into a clear light. Catra gripped her own fists hard enough that her claws nearly broke the skin as all the horrible feelings that had been running through her sense Adora left turned inward upon herself.

With all the horrible negative emotions raging within Catra she hit Glimmer right in the face sending her backwards to the ground. “Why... why did you have to make the exact same mistakes i did?” Catra shouted at Glimmer. Tears running down her face as Catra went to the only outlet she felt they had.

After being hit Glimmer also snapped just wanting to blame someone for the pain inflicted upon Adora. Leaping back up Glimmer crashed into Catra holding on tight to drag them to the ground to take away their speed advantage. “At least i was trying to help even if misguided! You just cared about Catra!” Glimmer screamed her voice painfully strained.

Catra quickly started punching with her free hand onto Glimmers side repeatedly as hard as they could. “At least i had the excuse of my upbringing, you just got a taste of power and it turned you bad!” Catra threw another comparison at Glimmer while shouting. The stress of the knowledge within that she was just as bad twisted her up inside while Catra still couldn’t admit it out loud.

Glimmer opened her mouth wide and bit into Catras shoulder causing the feline women to scream out in pain. After keeping up the bite for a good moment Glimmer lets go to speak up again. “With how long you knew Adora it seems like you never even tried to use her for anything but an advancement tool!” Glimmer struck back with her words once more.

Catra couldn’t help but get angry at this accusation as she used her free arm to grab Glimmers head and slam it into the ground with all the strength they had. “How was i supposed to know Adora never wanted leadership is she never said anything!” Catra said with more sadness and pain in her voice then anger. With this statement Catra started to lose all will to fight within themselves.

Glimmer also was losing the want to fight with Catra as she was forced to accept her own part in Adoras pain. “We are just a couple of idiots who lost the most important person in our lives aren’t we.” Glimmer said with defeat in her voice. Lying on the ground in pain from all the injuries of that short but brutal fight.

Catra just laughed, “At least you haven’t completely burned that bridge yet sparkles.” Catra knew in her heart of hearts even if Adora would let her back in that she didn’t deserve that bond anymore as desperately as it was wanted. In her mind at least Catra thought she could help Adora get the other most important bond back.

Glimmer couldn’t help but be confused as to why Catra of all people would be willing to help her outside of what was absolutely required. Helping against Horde Prime she got but this seemed strange for the Catra Glimmer had known. “I’m not so sure Catra, I’ve said and done so many horrible things to Adora sense I became queen.” Glimmer said as she was so overwhelmed with sadness and regret that she couldn’t take that thought any further.

The pair who seemed so different at first glance let go of each other with them now laying on their backs. Both staring at the ceiling as their tears consumed them with a furious vengeance making both curl up into balls of self loathing and sadness. Both not caring about their own pain but rather wanting to make sure Adora wouldn’t have to feel any more from her terrible friends like them in both their minds.


End file.
